Heartstrings
by iloveromance
Summary: Despite a clean bill of health from her doctor, Daphne is terrified when she begins to experience chest pains. Can Niles help her through yet another health scare? A sequel to Kristen 3's "Heart Troubles"
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Many thanks to Kristen for suggesting that we write sequels to each other's stories! I only hope I can do justice to continuing what you've already written so well!_ **

It happened on a Wednesday; a sharp pain in her chest, right there next to the cucumbers. The produce fell from her hands, landing one by one on the tiled floor.

When the pain dissipated, she looked around the store, taking great caution not to make eye contact with anyone. To do so would be completely humiliating.

Instead she bent down to pick up the scattered produce, placing it as carefully as possible on the pile of over-priced cucumbers.

But no sooner had she done so, the pain returned; stronger this time. The ache was so great that tears filled her eyes followed by a moment of panic.

What was happening?

Passing it off as just her imagination, she casually began putting cucumbers into a plastic bag and moved around the store gathering the other things she needed.

When the basket was full, she headed for the checkout stand. As usual the lines were notoriously long; a scene that would normally cause her to leave and find a less crowded grocery store.

But Dr. Crane would be livid; for to him, nothing was better than the fresh produce and fine foods that came from the overpriced Queen Anne Market.

Reluctantly she pushed her cart toward the shortest line, annoyed when the inevitable happened. The woman at the check stand was busy yelling at her three children, and then seemed to be embarrassed when she couldn't find her checkbook.

Bloody hell this was going to be a long day. It was only fitting that she'd managed to find the line with the most obnoxious customer.

All the more reason to shop at QFC. At least that grocery store had rules against an excessive number of people in each line.

But not at the Queen Anne Market... It was much too exclusive.

So here she stood, becoming more and more annoyed at the unorganized woman and her insufferable children.

After several agonizing minutes, the line began to move.

_Thank God... _

But as soon she reached the check stand, the feeling in her chest returned; sharper than ever. It was a feeling that caused her heart to beat faster than she thought possible, followed by a flash of hot and cold and finally a moment of dizziness.

Something was definitely wrong.

Clutching her purse in her hand, she hurried out of the store, no longer caring about the groceries that she left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne walked around the city, barely aware of her surroundings, but unable to think of anything other than the strange sensations she'd been feeling in her chest.

It was only when she stopped (albeit absently) for a traffic light that she realized where she was.

For there across the street, was the park where she'd spend the afternoon with Niles just days earlier. As they sat on the park bench, admiring the beautiful surroundings, she couldn't help thinking that he'd been trying to tell her something. But each time she asked what was on his mind, he would blush and shyly look away.

No doubt he wanted to compliment her on her clothing or her perfume. He was always doing little things like that; things that made her feel special.

But going to the doctor with her had been one of the most touching. Sure she practically asked him to come with her, but she was so afraid that he'd say no; that he had other obligations to take care of. Instead he didn't hesitate when she'd called him to tell him when the appointment would be.

He'd been so sweet; reassuring her that everything would be all right. He was such a wonderful friend and true to his word, he made sure that Frasier and Martin knew nothing about her test results.

Although Daphne knew that they would be as supportive as Niles had been, she wasn't about to cause his father or brother any worry.

And there was no way she could tell Roz.

She loved her friend dearly, but the moment Roz heard about Daphne's heart troubles, it was sure to be the talk of KACL and Café Nervosa.

It was best not to tell anyone what had happened in the market. It was probably just as well since the last episode turned out to be nothing but a glitch in her blood test.

But what she felt in the store was very different.

She stared at her surroundings remembering the way she and Niles had walked through the park. At one point, she looked down and realized that their hands were almost touching. In a completely random move, she slipped her hand into his; amazed at how natural it felt. His hand was warm and soft in hers and she found herself wishing that they could share moments like this more often... just the two of them.

Rarely had she spent extended periods of times alone with Niles. Usually it was a few moments here and there, but now she realized just how much she cherished them.

He was much more pleasant company than his brother. Oh, she cared about Frasier of course, but she much preferred Niles softer personality.

Here in the park, he had pointed out different species of birds and types of flowers along the way. His knowledge of nature surprised her, although it shouldn't have. He was one of the smartest men she knew.

And he was most definitely the sweetest.

A glance at her watch indicated that she'd been here much longer than intended and with a sigh she rose from the bench and reluctantly headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne swallowed hard as she opened the door to condo 1901, bracing herself for what was sure to happen next.

"Oh geez, it's about time you got home!" Martin yelled. "It's almost 9 o'clock and I'm starving!"

"You'll get over it, I'm sure!" Daphne said sarcastically.  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Martin snapped.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'd like to-." Frasier stopped short and stared at Daphne in amazement.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, looking herself up and down. Surely he wasn't going to make a crass comment about her appearance.

"Where are the groceries?" Frasier asked.

She blinked at the unexpected question.  
"What?"

"The groceries, Daphne! Did I or did I not send you to the Queen Anne Market some..." He glanced at his watch. "Seven hours ago? You were gone so long that I thought maybe you'd bought out the entire store! But no! Here you are, empty handed and unable to explain where you've been!"

"Oh that's just great!" Martin said. "I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starving! You're supposed to cook and clean for us you know!"

"And you're supposed to do your bloody exercises so to hell with your bloody dinner!" Daphne yelled. A rush of hot tears blinded Martin's face but she no longer cared what she looked like.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martin asked.

"You know damn well what it means!" Daphne yelled. "You hate me cooking anyway, so what do you care if I'm here to make you dinner or not?"

"Well, I'm a human being you know! A man's gotta eat, even if what he eats is barely edible!"

Angrily she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Frasier walked over and reached for Daphne's shoulder but she abruptly pulled away.

"All right, let's just calm down for a bit and then Daphne can get dinner started."

She started at her boss, appalled at his insensitivity.

"Why don't you sod off?" Daphne yelled. "The both of you can make your own dinner!"

She didn't have to turn around to know that their faces registered complete and utter shock. She'd never spoken to them so cruelly before, but she was so angry...

Her nerves completely frazzled, she stormed past them until she reached her bedroom. Thrusting the door open, she walked inside and slammed it so hard that the walls shook.

And then, unable to take it any longer, she collapsed onto her bed in a rush of uncontrollable tears.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke hours later and glanced out the window both dismayed and relieved to find that the sun had gone down, bringing darkness over Seattle.

Rising from the bed she glanced at her watch. It was well past midnight and most likely Frasier and Martin had gone to bed.

Her stomach told her it had been a while since she'd eaten but oddly enough she wasn't the least bit hungry.

Still, a bit of food wouldn't hurt.

After a quick shower and change into her nightgown, she slipped on her robe and padded into the kitchen.

For several minutes she stood peering into the refrigerator but absolutely nothing looked appetizing. Finally she settled on some of her homemade salsa and a bag of tortilla chips.

She sat on the kitchen stool, munching way on her midnight snack and drinking her soda. Any minute now, either Martin or Frasier was sure to join her.

She knew it was wrong, letting either of them eat so late but tonight she vowed to keep her mouth shut.

However, no one came... and she began to feel quite lonely.

Some time later, she finished her snack and began to clean up the mess she'd made in the kitchen. It was just after 12:30, which meant that if she went to sleep soon, she'd still be well rested by morning.

She returned to her bedroom and closed the door, anxious to climb into bed and fall asleep. Happily, minutes later she'd done just that.

However, her dreams when they finally came weren't dreams at all.

Instead they were more like nightmares; each one jolting her briefly awake at unexpected intervals. But luckily she'd always managed to find sleep again.

The nightmares finally gone, she felt herself relaxing as new images came into her subconscious;

She was floating weightless in a crystal blue sea, and in the distance an island with pink sand beckoned her to inhabit it. When she arrived she found herself surrounded by things that she loved; her favorite music, foods and even characters from her favorite romance novels...figures that appeared even more beautiful than she'd ever imagined them to be.

Without warning the tranquility was replaced with a sharp pain that shot through her chest like a bullet.

She bolted upright in bed, wincing as the pain increased with each breath.

This was definitely the most horrible pain yet.

At a loss for what to do, she climbed out of bed and looked around her bedroom; disoriented.

Perhaps it was just indigestion. After all, her secret salsa recipe included plenty of spices. She should have known better than to eat such food so late at night.

Feeling somewhat relieved, she hurried to the bathroom and took some antacids. Surely those would do the trick.

Minutes later she was sound asleep, willing the wonderful dream she had experienced earlier to return.

But sadly it was not meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The fiery pain went through her body, causing her to cry out in agony. She hesitated for a moment, hoping that Frasier and Martin had heard her and would come to her aid.

But just like last night in the kitchen, no one came.

When the pain came again, stronger this time, Daphne climbed out of bed, clutching her chest as the tears spilled from her cheeks. She knew that she should wake Dr. Crane or Martin and have them take her to the hospital, but she refused to burden them.

She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a much loved blue sweatshirt with CANADA written in bold white lettering across the front, and then shoved her feet into a pair of shoes before scribbling a quick note to Frasier and Martin;

_**Dr Crane,**_

_**I know it's late, but I had to go out for a bit. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm sorry for being so cross with you and Mr. Crane. I love you both and I didn't mean to hurt either of you. **_

_**Love, Daphne  
**_

She hurried to the car, wincing at the rushes of pain that went through her. The pangs only served to prompt her to drive faster, but yet it seemed that she couldn't get to the Seattle Regional Medical Center fast enough.

Mercifully, she turned onto Spring Street and arrived at the parking garage. She was barely out of the car and began to cross the street when she lost her footing but caught herself seconds before she fell to the ground.

Visibly shaken, she stood upright and somehow managed to make it into the hospital, her fears increasing with each step.

"May I help you?" An uncaring woman at the receptionist desk asked.

"Um, yes. I'm here because... Well... It's me heart."  
"What's wrong with it?" The woman asked, clearly not at all interested.

Taken aback by the woman's harshness, Daphne almost wished that she hadn't come. But then, as though it were a sign, the pain came again and she winced.

"Me heart..." She said, straining to get the words out. "It hurts."

"We'll get to you as soon as we can, but it's swamped in here, so it may be a few hours."

Daphne's eyes widened.

"A few hours? But I don't think I can wait that long!"

"Well, you're going to have to. Either that or you can come back later. Next, please!"

Daphne turned around, the pain so great she could barely stand it. And no sooner had she sat down in the nearest chair, she began to sob into her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

With trembling hands, Daphne reached for her cell phone and dialed the number that she knew from memory. A glance at the tiny display made her cringe when she saw that it was nearly 2am.

It was wrong to be calling so late like this but she didn't know what else to do.

Tears blinded her eyes and her throat felt as though it was on fire; the pain increasing with each ring of the phone.

Finally the ringing stopped and she heard his voice.

"_Hello?" _

She tried to speak but her throat was so tight, that it made the simple task impossible.

"_Hello?"  
_

Once again, the words wouldn't come.

Then a deep, irritated sigh.

"_Look, I don't know what kind of prank this is but I don't find it funny in the least! It's ungodly late and I have a right mind to call the police and-."  
_

"Dr Crane?"

There was a moment of silence.

"_Daphne? Dear God, I'm sorry. I thought it was the kids down the hall playing with the phone again. Three times already I've had to-."_

"No... It's just me." She said in a barely audible voice.

"_Well, I'm always happy to hear from you but it's really late."_

"I know, and I'm so sorry Dr. Crane. I just-."

_"Dear God has something happened?"_

"A-actually yes."

_"Oh Heavens! Is it Dad? Has he fallen again? Or Frasier? I told him time and time again not to-."_

"Your father and brother are fine. In fact, they don't know that I'm calling you. Or that I'm not at home."

"_Wait... what do you mean you're not at home?" _

Her mouth trembled and for a moment she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go on.

"_Daphne, what's wrong?"  
_

"Oh, Dr. Crane I'm in the emergency room at Seattle Regional!" She said tearfully.

_"Dear God! What happened?"_

"It's m-my-." Her voice broke and she began to sob into the phone, causing the pain in her chest to increase. "Oh, it hurts!" She winced.

"_Daphne... honey, just try to relax. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
_

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, seconds after she realized that he'd already hung up.

She glanced at her watch, dismayed to find that it was barely 2:30. It felt as though she'd been at the hospital for hours, and in the time since she'd arrived, they'd yet to call out a single name.

Her chest began to hurt again and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Time and time again, she glanced at the automatic doors saying a small prayer each time they opened.

And finally, her prayers were answered.


	7. Chapter 7

She saw him instantly when he burst through the doorway, searching the waiting room for her.

She rose in one fluid motion and called out to him.

"Dr. Crane!"

The look on his face was a mixture of relief and happiness as he rushed toward her. The mere touch of his warm embrace caused her to dissolve into tears and sobs against his soft sweatshirt. She was so distraught that she barely noticed his casual appearance.

All she wanted at that moment was for him to hold her.

"Shhh... I'm here." He said rubbing her back. "Come on. Let's sit down, okay?"  
Wordlessly she nodded as he gently guided her to the seat.

Once they were settled, he took her hand and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Now, what's happened?"

"It's me heart. I-I think there's something wrong with me!"

He sighed and took her into his arms once more. "There's nothing wrong with you, Daphne. I think you're perfect."

A tear slid down her cheek and for the first time in hours, she smiled.

"You're sweet, but-."

"What's happening? Have you been having chest pains?"

She nodded, unable to look at him.

"Dear God, Daphne! Does Frasier know? Did you call 911?"

"No... No one knows. I drove here meself and-."

The pain came again and she leaned over, aware of his gentle hand on her back.

"Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so scared!" she said beginning to cry again. "What if-."

"Shhh..." He pulled her toward him and held her close, stroking her hair. "You're going to be just fine, I promise. How long did they say it would be?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "That woman over there is very rude and inconsiderate. She told me to fill out these papers and-oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Niles asked, placing his hand on her forearm.

"I didn't fill out the papers! Bloody hell, this is going to take forever and-."

She winced again when the pain returned.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Niles asked soothingly.

She nodded wordlessly as she watched him walk to the receptionist desk and begin to speak to the woman. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but judging from the look on his face, he wasn't giving her any compliments.

"The nerve of these people!" he muttered when he returned. "Treating you so insensitively! They haven't heard the last of this, believe me!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry, I-."

Her voice broke on the last words.

Niles put his arm around her and drew her close.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll be just fine."

As they sat in silence waiting to be called, Daphne drifted off to sleep against Niles' soft shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daphne, wake up. That's us." Niles said, nudging her arm.

Daphne began to stir and looked around the waiting room.

"Where-."

"Daphne Moon! Last call!"

The stern voice startled her and she recognized it as the receptionist from earlier.

"Come on." Niles said, easing her out of the chair.

As they walked to where the medical assistant was waiting for them, Niles took her hand.

"Everything will be all right. I'll be with you the entire time. If you want me to be that is. Otherwise I can just wait out-."

"No!" Daphne yelled, louder than she meant to.

"All right. I'll come with you." Niles said.

"Thank you." Daphne said weakly as she squeezed his hand.

They followed the medical assistant who put them in a small partitioned room.

"Wait here." She said. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"But don't we have to tell you what the issue is?" Niles asked. "And shouldn't you check her blood pressure? After all, her heart-."

"The doctor will do all of that." The woman said.

"Oh... All right. Well, we'll just-."

"Wait for the doctor." The woman finished before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Well, she wasn't very nice." Daphne said when they were alone.

"No, she wasn't." Niles agreed.

"I'm so scared." Daphne said for the second time.

Immediately Niles began to rub her back. "You'll be just fine, I promise."

She sighed knowing that he meant well and she was grateful for his kind words, but what if he was wrong? What if the doctor found something? She was about to express her fears when the doctor came in, smiling as though he were about to attend a party.

"Hello!" He said, much too cheerfully. "I'm Dr. Richards. What seems to be the problem? And more importantly, which one of you am I treating?"

"Me." Daphne said.

"And you are?"

"I'm Daphne Moon and this is my-."

She looked awkwardly at Niles who took her hand and smiled.

"Dr. Niles Crane." He said, shaking Dr. Richards' hand.

"What are you being seen for today?"

"It's me heart." Daphne said. "You see, since yesterday, I've been having these horrible pains in me chest and-Oh God..."

She winced as the pain returned.

"All right, let's get you in for an EKG right away and we'll see what we can find."

Daphne looked worriedly at Niles. "Oh God..."

"It's all right. It's just a test that they run to find out what's going on with your heart."

"Will you come with me?" She asked, sounding much like a frightened child.

He sighed deeply. "I wish I could Daphne, but usually these things have to be done alone. I'll be right here when you get back, however."

"Ms. Moon? I'm Dr. Watson. Would you come with me, please?"

Daphne's eyes widened in shock, prompting Niles to take her hand and squeeze gently.

"You'll be fine."

But as she followed Dr. Watson through the narrow hallway, she glanced back at Niles, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Ms. Moon, just lie still and we'll have this done in no time." Dr. Watson said.

True to his word, it was over in a matter of minutes.

Daphne put her hand over her heart as she walked back to the ridiculous excuse for a hospital room.

At the sight of her, Niles rose from his chair, wearing a concerned look.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"I don't know... I don't see how I'll ever be okay again." She said in a quivering voice.

Niles shook his head. "Daphne, I'm sorry I keep hurting you like this. Come here."

When she stepped toward him, he hugged her warmly.

"I know it's scary."

At his tender words, a sob escaped and she leaned her head on his chest.

"It'll be all right." He said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Ms. Moon? I'm Dr. Watson. Would you come with me please?"

They looked up to find the doctor watching them and Daphne glanced worriedly at Niles.

"Oh God..."

"Are you going to give us the results of her EKG?" Niles asked.

"Yes sir." Dr. Watson replied.

Niles glance went to Daphne. "Well if it's all the same to you, I'd like to hear the results as well."

But Dr. Watson shook his head. "I'm sorry but we only give the results to patients and family members."

"Dr. Crane is family!" Daphne blurted out.

Niles looked at Daphne in astonishment.

"Oh..." Dr. Watson said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. In that case, would you both come this way?"

Daphne was so nervous she was barely aware of Niles who was still gazing at her and had slipped his hand into hers.

Their fingers entwined, they followed Dr Watson down the hallway and into another hospital room.

"Just have a seat and I'll be back with the results."

"All right." Daphne said.

When they were alone, Daphne stared at the closed door, barely able to breathe.

"Oh God, I'm so scared!"

"You'll be fine." Niles said, squeezing her hand.

Daphne leaned against him. "You're so sweet to keep saying that, but how do you know everything will be all right? I mean what if-."

The door opened suddenly and Dr. Watson came into the room. Daphne tried to read his expression which was neither happy nor grim; and the uncertainty made her worry even more.

Dr. Watson pointed to the EKG printout in his hand. "Ms. Moon, Dr. Crane... This line indicates Ms. Moon's heart rate which goes up considerably at certain intervals. Have you experienced any stressful moments recently, Ms. Moon?"

Daphne blinked, suddenly realizing that Dr. Watson was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry... What?"

It wasn't until Niles put his hand on her back that she realized that she was shaking.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

She sighed deeply. "I'm fine. I just..."

"Look..." Dr. Watson said. "I know this is a scary thing, getting the results of a heart test, but I'll try to explain our findings as clearly and sensitively as possible."

"No." Daphne said, causing Niles and Dr. Watson to look at her in amazement.

"Ms. Moon..."

Daphne took a deep breath. "If something's wrong, just say it."

Dr. Watson sighed. "Okay, Ms. Moon..."

Daphne squeezed Niles hand tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"Ms. Moon, this EKG is completely normal."  
She stared at the doctor in stunned amazement. "What are you saying?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ms. Moon."

Daphne's hand flew to her trembling mouth and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh my God..."

"Oh Daphne..."

She turned to Niles and they hugged fiercely, neither of them wanting to let the other go.

Minutes later, Daphne abruptly let go of Niles and glared at Dr. Watson.

"What about the pain in me chest?"

"Well, the pain appears to be psychological." Dr. Watson said.

She stared at him in horror. "Are you saying it's all in me head?"

Dr. Watson shrugged. "Sometimes people imagine pain when really-."

Daphne was on her feet in seconds. "How dare you accuse me of makin' up this horrible pain? It was real! I'm not some bloody psychotic moron who needs a psychiatrist to-."

She stopped mid sentence and daringly looked at Niles while her body filled with icy humiliation.

She'd just insulted the one person who meant the world to her.

And at that moment, she felt more ashamed than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll be right back." Dr. Watson said, obviously sensing the tension in the room.

When he was gone, Daphne could barely bring herself to look at Niles.

"I'm so sorry." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Daphne, none of this is your fault."

She began to sob and quickly put her hand over her mouth. "But that horrible thing I said about your profession! I'm so s-."

Niles hugged her warmly and rubbed her back. "Shhh... it's all right. I understand. You've been terrified. And frankly, so have-"

"Ms. Moon? This is Dr. Webber, a psychiatrist."

Niles rose to his feet.

"With all due respect, I am a psychiatrist as well and I can assure you that

Daphne certainly _doesn't _qualify as someone who needs psychiatric care! Her chest pains are very real and-."

"I understand your concern and I agree with you Dr. Crane." Dr. Webber said.

"However, I would just like to speak with Ms. Moon for a moment."

Daphne nodded and brushed the tears from her cheek, looking worriedly at Niles. "A-all right."

"I'm coming with you." Niles said.

"Dr. Moon-."

Daphne suppressed a smile at Dr. Webber's mistake.

"It's _Crane_, actually." Niles said. "Dr. Niles Crane."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sure you're aware of patient-doctor confidence."

"Of course."

"This will only take a moment." Dr. Webber said.

Daphne reached for Niles' hand. "It's all right."

She followed Dr. Webber down the hallway and into a nearby office.

"What's all this about?" She asked when he shut the door.

"Well, in looking at your results, I can't help but think that these bouts of pain are related to a personal issue."

Daphne leaned foreword. "What sort of personal issue?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Have you had any stressful issues lately? Any problems with friends, family? A significant other?"

"If you're talking about a boyfriend, I have no issues because I haven't any boyfriend. I haven't had a date in months!" Daphne said.

"I see..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No relationship issues? Like with a romantic partner?"

"Bloody hell, I've already told you no!"

"Because I noticed earlier you and Dr. Crane-."

Daphne began to fidget in her seat. "Dr. Crane is the only one who even comes close to being a real friend. I mean, Roz is me friend, but she's not my best friend. Dr. Crane is the sweetest man. He's kind and warm and I care about him very much."

"Sounds like you think of him as more than a friend."

Daphne was becoming more and more anxious by the minute. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that these instances of pain are emotional; pains of the loss you feel because you care for this man and yet you still think of him as a friend."

"Well of course I think of him as a friend! I still don't understand what this has to do with-."

"Ms. Moon, I think you're experiencing feelings of romantic love for this man, but you aren't able to admit it."

Daphne rose from her chair. "I can't believe I'm listening to this! I didn't come in here for a lecture about me so called love life! I thought you were going to talk to me about me health! Why, I have a right mind to-."

"Ms. Moon, I was only trying to help." Dr. Watson said.

"Bloody hell you were. You just want me money. Well, I'll tell you what you can do with your money. I am not in love with Dr. Crane. He's me friend and I care about him very deeply. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be gettin' back to him. I'm sure he's worried about me."

Without another word, Daphne stormed down the hallway, appalled at the twenty minutes she'd just spent in the doctor's office. It was one thing for Dr. Watson to say that the chest pains were all in her head but to imply-

No... It was completely ridiculous.

She was still fuming when she reached the room, unaware of the way Niles lit up when he saw her.

"Daphne, is everything-."

"Let's go." She said, taking his hand.

"But the doctor-."

"I don't want to talk about it." Daphne said, feeling hot tears rise to the surface. She pulled Niles out of the office and into the lobby where she handed the receptionist her paperwork and was cleared to leave.

They'd barely arrived outside when Niles turned to her with concern.

"Daphne, what did the doctor say?"

Daphne swallowed hard and brushed away the tears that escaped. "He said that the pain was all in me head. I guess I did need a psychiatrist after all."

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry. You know you're not in need of psychiatric care. But I can't tell you how relieved I am that it was nothing serious. I was so worried when you called me, and it broke my heart to see you so upset."

She looked up in surprise. "You were? I mean... you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. If I lost you, I-."

When Niles voice broke, the tears that Daphne had been holding in unleashed and they stood in the breezeway of the hospital, crying in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been quite an eventful night. Daphne and Niles had come home early in the morning, faced with a multitude of questions from Frasier and Martin.

But once Daphne and Niles explained about her heart troubles and the health scares she'd had, Frasier and Martin were far more supportive than she ever imagined.

"Oh Daphne, why didn't you tell me?" Frasier asked hugging her tightly.

"Well I didn't want to upset you and Mr. Crane, and-."

"How could you possibly think that we wouldn't want to know that something was troubling you? Especially something as serious as your heart? Dear God, if something had happened to you, I-."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Frasier once more. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

She pulled out of Frasier's arms and smiled at Martin. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane."

"We sure were worried." He said when Daphne hugged him.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly. You see, me chest started hurting and-."

"You should have told us." Martin's tone was parental, which made Daphne smile.

"I know... I just..."

"How in the hell did you get to the hospital?" Martin asked.

"I drove meself." Daphne replied.

"Dear God, you mean you were sitting in that dreadful emergency room _alone_?" Frasier asked, clearly appalled with the situation.

Daphne turned to Niles and smiled. "No... Actually..."

"She called me." Niles said. And then as though reading Daphne's mind, he spoke quickly before Frasier could offer a protest.

"Look Frasier, I know you're not happy about my intruding but Daphne had gone through a scare with her heart before. You see, they found something on her test but thank God it turned out to be an anomaly on her blood test! Imagine them putting Daphne through such agony!"

Daphne took Niles hand and squeezed it gently.

"But Niles, really-."

"Frasier, when she called me and told me that she was at the hospital, she was completely distraught! I had to do something! There was no way I was going to let her go through that alone!"

Frasier smiled and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Niles. For taking care of Daphne."

"It's my pleasure, Frasier."

"Well I've had about enough of this sentiment!" Martin said. "What do you say we get a beer?"

"At this hour? But it's still early morning and the bars don't open until-."

"Oh the hell with the hours of business!" Martin said. "We'll go over to Duke's and he'll let us in."

"All right, Dad. It'll be nice to get out of the house for a while anyway." Frasier said.


	12. Chapter 12

Minutes later, Niles and Daphne found themselves alone in Frasier's living room.

"Would you like a drink? Some wine perhaps?" Daphne asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Niles said.

"All right. What kind would you like?"

"Please don't trouble yourself, Daphne. I'll get it. Would you like a glass as well?"

Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness.

"Yes, thank you."

He returned moments later and handed her the glass of wine.

"Thank you."

"I'm so glad there was nothing seriously wrong with you." Niles said for the second time that night.

"So am I, but when Dr. Watson said it was all in me head, I-."

"Daphne I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I wanted so much to be there with you. I feel terrible about asking this and it completely goes against my ethics, but what did Dr. Watson tell you?"

She looked away, causing Niles to sigh as he sat down beside her on the sofa.

"That was terrible of me, Daphne. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I think Dr. Watson was right. There really was something wrong with me heart... and me head."

Niles looked at her in alarm as fear spread across his face. "Dear God, Daphne... what are you saying?"

She moved closer and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"H-he said that maybe..."

The color drained from Niles face. "What, Daphne?"

She swallowed hard and reached out to touch his cheek.

"He says that I'm in love with you. And I tried to deny it, but I can't because-"

His expression changed to one of complete disbelief and she saw tears form in his eyes.

"Oh Daphne do you really mean-."

Within seconds her mouth was on his, kissing him so tenderly that she started to cry. When she tried to draw back, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Before she was ready, he drew back and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"  
He swallowed hard, bringing another moment's silence.

"It seems that we both share the same medical diagnoses."

"What? But that's impossible! You weren't in the hospital, I was! So how-."

This time it was Niles who initiated the kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

"H-how can we possibly have the same diagnosis?"

"Because I'm in love with you, too."

"Oh Niles...I love you."

As they kissed again, her heart soared; no longer filled with pain but with love. And she knew that the love she felt for Niles would last forever.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I realize that some of the last part of this story (in the ER) is very far fetched but I hope that will be overlooked, as well as any glaring errors I've made in my 'facts." Also I would like to point out that Seattle Regional is based on a REAL hospital, but fortunately, their staff is much kinder and more efficient than the way I've written them here! =) And once again, many thanks to Kristen for allowing me to continue her story! *hugs***_


End file.
